Lluvia
by BrujitaLuna
Summary: Desearía nunca haber llegado a este lugar, desearía que el pozo nunca me haya traído a esta época pero sobretodo, desearía nunca haberte conocido, Inuyasha! La lluvia puede llevarse el dolor de un corazón roto, para luego dar paso a nuevos sentimientos. One-Shot


Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece.

* * *

_**RAIN**_

Ella llego más antes de los esperado y los demás estaban emocionados por aquello.

No solo podrían dejar la aldea antes e ir en busca de los fragmentos de la perla sino que disfrutaban de su compañía, su calidez y su entusiasmo, ella les daba esperanza para seguir adelante.

Ese día Kagome, decidió regresar, a pesar que debía volver dentro de dos días, prefirió volver antes, después de todo ya había terminado con sus exámenes y aunque no le fue como esperaba, resolvió que la cacería de Naraku era más importaba, él tenía en su poder una gran parte de la perla de Shikon, lo cual representaba un enorme riesgo para todos por igual, humanos o demonios.

Además extraña mucho a Inuyasha y deseaba estar con él, nada le daba más felicidad que estar en la compañía de su amado hanyou, él podía ser testarudo a veces, malhablado, inmaduro y hasta cruel con ella pero él se preocupaba por ellos y siempre trataba asegurar su seguridad, cuando se lo proponía podía ser muy considerado.

Llego a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, donde todos le recibieron cálidamente pero alguien faltaba.

"¿Dónde está Inuyasha?" Pregunto ella mientras se disponía a repartir las cosas que había traído de su época.

"Salió hace unas horas," Respondió el joven monje "Pensamos que había ido a su época a buscarla."

"No, él no ha ido a buscarme." Dijo ella mientras le entregaba unos dulces a Shippo.

"Gracias Kagome!" Respondió él muy emocionado "Inuyasha es tan impaciente que seguro fue a distraerse al bosque."

Kagome empezó a preocuparse.

"Cuéntanos Kagome, ¿cómo te fue esas pruebas que tenías?" Le pregunto Sango para distraerla un poco.

Kagome sonrió ampliamente y empezó a contarles todo lo que había hecho en los días que había pasado en su época.

~oOo~

Las nubes que cubrían el cielo por completo empezaron a ennegrecerse y pronto los truenos y rayos se hicieron escuchar anunciando que pronto llovería sobre la aldea de Edo.

Atrás quedo el día soleado y acogedor al que llego Kagome, en tan solo un momento las nubes empezaron a agruparse en el cielo, tiñendo de gris el hermoso azul cielo.

Ya habían pasado algunas horas desde que ella que estaba en la época antigua y aun así no había señal de Inuyasha y eso empezaba a preocuparla, no dejaba de ver hacia la entrada de la pequeña cabaña, esperando que su amado Inuyasha apareciera pronto.

"No se preocupe Señorita Kagome," Miroku trato de distraerla de su predicamento "Estoy seguro que Inuyasha está bien y regresara pronto."

Kagome se mordió el labio y volteo a ver hacia la entrada una vez más "Lo se Monje Miroku pero hace muchas horas que no regresa y Naraku está ahí afuera esperando la oportunidad perfecta para atacar." Ella estableció, aún más nerviosa.

"Kagome, tiene razón," Dijo la joven exterminadora mientras acariciaba el suave pelaje de Kirara "Naraku, puede atacar en cualquier momento e Inuyasha es muy terco para venir a pedir ayuda."

Hubo un pequeño silencio, en el cual todos ponderaron la situación y lo que acababa de decir Sango.

Y era cierto, Naraku aún se encontraba libre, él estaba ahí afuera, planeando, preparándose para un nuevo ataque, buscando debilidades para poder destruirlos de una vez por todas.

"No te aflijas niña," La anciana Kaede rompió el silencio "Inuyasha puede ser terco muchas veces pero también es muy fuerte, ten un poco de fe" Dijo ella mientras revolvía el estofado pacientemente.

¿Un poco de Fe? No, Kagome, no solo tenía un poco de fe en Inuyasha, tenía toda la Fe que un ser humano pueda tener por otro ser.

Kagome nunca dudaría de él, para ella, él era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que se propusiera.

Y era esa misma fe la que a veces le cegaba y la que terminaría rompiendo su corazón, porque a veces ella solo quería enfocarse en lo bueno de su relación.

"Voy a ir a buscarlo." Kagome se levantó de su lugar.

"Estas segura, Kagome?" Sango cuestiono preocupada.

"Si, además no quiero que me reclame porque su comida esta fría."

_Además, pronto caerá una fuerte tormenta y no quiero que le pase nada_. Pensó preocupada.

"Señorita Kagome, si no lo encuentra, por favor vuelva enseguida, no queremos que la lluvia la encuentre afuera." Dijo Miroku en un tono serio.

"No se preocupe monje Miroku," Kagome le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa "Estoy segura que él debe estar cerca del Goshinboku y si es que la lluvia cae antes de que vuelva, estaré cerca del pozo."

"Cuídate niña y vuelve pronto." Se despidió la anciana Kaede.

"Si Kagome, vuelve pronto" Pidió Shippo y Kirara maulló estando de acuerdo con el pequeño Kitsune.

Sango se levantó y camino hasta Kagome para darle un pequeño abrazo antes de que vaya en busca de su amigo.

"Kagome…." Dudo si debía decirle lo que pensaba o no "Por favor, regresa pronto." Podía verse la preocupación en sus ojos pero aun así, la joven Miko solo sonrió y le prometió que pronto estaría de vuelta.

Y sin más, Kagome salió de la pequeña cabaña y empezó a caminar hacia donde se encontraba el Goshinboku.

"Ese perro tonto lo único que hace es preocupar a la pobre de Kagome" Se quejó Shippo y Kirara una vez más maulló estando de acuerdo con Shippo.

Miroku se levantó y camino hacia Sango, que aún seguía en la entrada, mirando el sendero por donde se había ido su querida amiga.

"¿Pasa algo Sango?" Pregunto el monje, parándose a lado de la hermosa joven.

"No estoy segura," Dijo ella aún con la mirada en el sendero "Tengo un mal presentimiento, creo que Kagome no debió haber ido a buscar a Inuyasha." Poso su mano derecha sobre su corazón, tratando de apaciguar ese sentimiento que no se iba.

"Entiendo lo que dices Sango," Dijo suspirando con cansancio, sabía bien a lo que ella se refería y era muy probable que después de hoy, la Miko del futuro vuelva con el corazón roto…..una vez más "Pero no podemos intervenir en el destino, debemos dejar que las cosas tomen su curso."

Sango solo asintió sin decir nada más. _Mi pobre hermana_. Pensó ella con amargura. _Estúpido Inuyasha_. Maldijo a su compañero de viajes.

~oOo~

Kagome camino rápidamente hacia el Goshinboku, el viento batía su cabellera salvajemente.

Había momento en los que debía cubrirse con sus brazos de la furia del viento, el clima estaba empeorando; debía llegar rápido a su destino o estaría empapada antes de llegar.

Cuando se encontraba a pocos metros del árbol sagrado, se detuvo por completo, sintió una presencia, el viento silbaba en sus oídos y ella cerro sus ojos fuertemente, tratando de concentrarse en esa presencia.

¡Era la presencia de un fragmento! Y al parecer no estaba lejos de donde ella se encontraba.

La necesidad de obtener ese fragmento, saco lo mejor de ella y empezó a caminar hacia donde estaba el fragmento.

Lastimosamente, en su determinación de encontrar el fragmento de la perla, fallo en ver como algunas serpientes caza almas danzaban en el aire cerca de ella.

Camino entre varios árboles, hasta que llego a un claro y empezó a buscar nuevamente la presencia del fragmento, hasta que escucho voces.

Parecían ser un hombre y una mujer pero ¿porque estaban afuera en un clima como este?

Decidida a decirles que deberían ir a buscar refugio, ella camino hacia al claro pero cuando estaba cerca del claro, reconoció a una de las voces y se paró en seco.

Sintió como su corazón se comprimía mientras su mente le mostraba mil imágenes de su amado hanyou con _ella._

Su mente le gritaba que debía correr, debía huir de ese lugar pero su cuerpo parecía no responder a ninguna orden.

Calmo su respiración lo mejor que pudo y desapareciendo su aroma y aura para no ser detectada, empezó a acercarse y se escondió detrás de un árbol.

Ahí estaba Inuyasha en los brazos de la Miko hecha de barro y huesos, se veían tan perdidos el uno en el otro, que ni siquiera les importaba que el cielo pronto empezaría a caerse.

"Kikyo, no quiero que salgas herida, esta es mi batalla, yo destruiré a Naraku, te lo prometo," Inuyasha la sostenía fuertemente contra su cuerpo "Siempre voy a protegerte, Kikyo" Prometió vehementemente.

Kikyo se separó un poco para poder verlo a los ojos.

"Me amas, Inuyasha?" Pregunto ella inocentemente.

"Si, Kikyo, te amo," Contesto él de inmediato y sin dudar "Te amo más que a nadie en este mundo."

Y un segundo después sello sus labios con los de ella en un apasionado beso, el cual pronto se convirtió en algo más….

Kagome no podía controlar las lágrimas que caían libremente por sus mejillas, su corazón se comprimía cada vez más y el aire parecía no llegarle a sus pulmones.

Cuando vio cómo su amado hanyou empezó a retirar la ropa de la muñeca de barro, empezó a correr en dirección desconocida, no podía soportar quedarse un segundo más mientras su corazón se rompía cada vez que ellos profesaban su amor por el otro.

Corrió tan lejos como pudo, corrió tan rápido como pudo, lo único que quería era olvidar lo que acaba de ver pero su mente parecía querer jugar con ella, al repetir una y otra vez lo que acababa de ver.

El viento soplo aún más fuerte pero eso no le importó; cuando sintió que ya no pudo más, apoyo todo su peso contra un grueso árbol y siguió llorando.

_¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué Inuyasha?... ¿Acaso no sabes que te amo? _Pensó desoladamente.

_Duele…. duele tanto, si hubiera sabido que sería así…si hubiera sabido que dolería así, nunca me hubiera enamorado de ti, Inuyasha._

_Desearía nunca haber llegado a este lugar, desearía que el pozo nunca me haya traído a esta época pero sobretodo, desearía nunca haberte conocido, Inuyasha!_

Aquellos pensamientos solo lograron que llorara más y así nuevamente empezó su carrera, desesperada por desprenderse de esas imágenes, desprenderse de ese dolor que parecía consumirla viva y más que nada desprenderse de ese amor que nunca seria correspondido, no como ella esperaba, no como ella quería.

Siguió corriendo sin rumbo, resbalándose y cayéndose en las profundidades de aquel bosque.

Y como si el cielo llorara con ella, la lluvia empezó a caer, mojando todo a su paso.

~oOo~

Largo cabello plateado se ondeaba elegantemente a pesar de la furia del viento.

Un poderoso Daiyoukai caminaba sin importarle lo mal que el clima se veía.

Hace algunas horas habia dejado a sus fieles seguidores bien resguardados en una cueva, después de todo en un clima como este la pequeña Rin podía enfermarse, los humanos son demasiado frágiles.

Además quería estar solo y caminar sin tener que oir la molesta voz de Jaken, parecía ser una buena idea.

Tenía demasiadas cosas en las que pensar y por una vez, una de esas cosas no era Naraku.

No, el hanyou araña que era más una molestia que una amenaza para él, no se encontraba en sus pensamientos.

Sus pensamientos se encontraban lejos de donde él estaba, de hecho se encontraban en la aldea de Edo.

Y a pesar que de que esa aldea era el hogar de su idiota medio-hermano y por extensión de la Tessaiga, no era en eso en lo que pensaba; hace mucho que habia superado su necesidad de ir tras la espada de su medio-hermano.

Más bien sus pensamientos se encontraban en la persona que fue capaz de sacar esa poderosa espada sin ser rechazada por la barrera que la protegía.

Desde que la conoció, ella se volvió un misterio para él, un misterio que quería resolver.

Ella era diferente, no era como los demás humanos y tampoco tenía horrible olor a muerte que todos los humanos tenían.

Ella tenía un aroma agradable, a jazmines, que calmaba sus sentidos y llamaba a su bestia interna, lo cual nunca antes habia pasado.

La primera vez que la vio, pensó que era una prostituta por la forma tan extraña en la que vestía pero no actuaba de esa manera.

Viajaba con el hibrido y parecía ser su mujer pero no estaba marcada y aún podía sentirse su pureza, todavía era virgen.

Era ferozmente leal hacia el hibrido y eso le hacía pensar aún más. Los humanos son deshonestos, son desleales, cobardes y egoístas pero ella parecía ir en contra de todo lo que él sabía. Ella era amable, de buen corazón, leal y trataba a todos por igual, sin hacer diferencias.

Más de una vez se preguntó que sería tener a alguien como ella a su lado, sentir su calidez, tener su lealtad.

Él sabía que tenía sentimientos hacia ella pero no estaba seguro de que era, al principio pensó que era lujuria pero ahora ya no estaba tan seguro, era algo más fuerte y deseaba explorar estor sentimientos pero para eso debía encontrar la forma de estar cerca de ella, de pasar tiempo con ella.

Tal vez era hora de que unan ambos grupos de viaje, así no solo acabarían con Naraku, sino que tendría tiempo para explorar a profundidad sus sentimientos por la joven Miko.

Se encontraba cerca de Edo y sin importarle que pronto llovería, empezó a caminar hacia su destino.

Suaves pasos dejaban marcas por aquel sendero, solo se escuchaba el movimiento de las hojas por el viento, hasta que un par de gemidos llegaron hasta a sus finos oídos.

Dirigió la vista hacia el lugar de donde provenían los sonidos y con una ceja levantada, empezó a caminar hacia un claro, sabiendo bien lo que encontraría.

Y no se equivocó, ahí estaban su idiota medio-hermano y la Miko de barro, entrelazados en un abrazo de amantes.

_Desagradable._ Pensó al ver la escena y se alejó tan rápido como se acercó.

Esto era una de las cosas que no entendía, teniendo una Miko que estaba viva que podía ofrece mucho más, ¿porque su medio-hermano prefería a la muerta?

Como es que podía soportar el horrible olor a cadáver.

Sesshoumaru siguió caminando dejando atrás a la pareja.

Pronto la lluvia empezó a caer pero eso no le importó, sus pensamientos aún seguían en cierta Miko.

~oOo~

Se encontraba tan sumido en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta que habia alguien más en el bosque, hasta que ese alguien choco fuertemente con su espalda, se giró para ver que o quien lo saco de sus pensamientos, cuando se encontró con un par de ojos azules que le miraban temerosamente.

Kagome no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba corriendo, lo único que sabía era que se sentía adormecida, era como si ya no sintiera su cuerpo ni su alma, solo sentía que debía escapar y sin darse cuenta choco con algo, sus lágrimas borraban su visión pero cuando esta se aclaró, lo que al principio ella creía que era un árbol, resulto ser el Lord del Oeste, Sesshoumaru.

Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente al reconocer la figura que estaba frente a ella.

"Lord Sesshoumaru." Ella susurro al fin.

Su uniforme estaba empapado y sucio, tenía manchas de lodo por todas partes, sus rodillas tenían rasmilladuras y algunas heridas pequeñas y su rostro estaba mojado por las lágrimas.

"Miko, ¿qué haces sola en el bosque?" Pregunto él extrañado, que habia pasado para que ella este en ese estado "¿Dónde está el hibrido?" Pregunto para confirma su suposición.

"Yo…..yo…." Ella alejo su mirada "Él esta con ella" Dijo en voz baja pero peli-plateado alcanzo a escucharla.

"Ya veo," Reprimió un gruñido que intentaba salir, por alguna razón verla así le molestaba y sentía la extraña necesidad de ir a golpear a Inuyasha "Levántate Miko, viajaras conmigo desde ahora" Le indico y sin más, retomo su camino hacia la cueva donde estaba el resto de su grupo.

Kagome se quedó anonadada, parpadeo un par de veces y se levantó, miro hacia el cielo y se dio cuenta de que pronto la lluvia empeoraría.

Empezó a correr para alcanzar al Daiyoukai, ¿acaso le estaba ayudando?

"¿Porque me ayudas Sesshoumaru?" Pregunto Kagome alcanzando a caminar a su lado.

"¿Prefieres seguir empapándote en esta lluvia?" Cuestiono él con una ceja arqueada.

"¡Claro que no!" Protesto ella "Solo que no entiendo porque lo haces, tú odias a Inuyasha y yo viajo con él, ¿Por qué me ayudas?"

Él la miro por el rabillo del ojo "Rin" Contesto sin elaborar más.

¿Rin? Repetido ella mentalmente. _Claro porque más seria, alguien como él nunca me ayudaría porque quiere hacerlo, soy tan poca cosa, que si no fuera por la compasión de otras personas, estaría perdida_. Pensó amargamente.

Poco sabía que estaba equivocada.

Ambos siguieron caminando en silencio, Kagome camino detrás de él, como un ser derrotado, como alguien que ya no tiene nada más porque vivir, mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo cada vez más fuerte.

_Desearía que la lluvia se lleve todo y limpie mi alma._

* * *

N/A: Esta historia puede que tenga una secuela, todo depende de la aceptación de ustedes, los lectores, déjenme saber su opinión a través de sus Reviews.

En caso de que haya una secuela esta tardara un poco, así que les pido un poco de paciencia.

Besos.

Ja ne!


End file.
